pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood
Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood is a continuation/spin-off of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. It features Daniel Tiger, the four-year-old son of the original Daniel Striped Tiger from the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, and other children of the characters from the Neighborhood. The series first aired on September 3, 2012. Each episodes contains two 11-minute stories where Daniel and his friends invite the viewers to come with them on their fun adventures as they explore the Neighborhood. Both stories are linked by a common theme, such as disappointment and sadness or anger, or being thankful and appreciative, and include music that helps children remember the theme. Season 2 began on Monday, August 18, 2014 with a half-hour special titled " the Baby is here", where the family celebrates the arrival of Daniel's little sister, Margaret. Two more new episodes will premiere on Tuesday and Wednesday, focusing on the family as they adjust to life with the baby. The show is produced by The Fred Rogers Company, 9 Story Media Group, and Out of the Blue Enterprises. Funding * Richard King Mellon Foundation (2012-present) * The Grable Foundation (2012-present) * The Pittsburgh Foundation (2012-present) * Hillman Foundation (2012-present) * PNC Foundation (2012-present) * Staunton Farm Foundation (2012-present) * The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations (2012-present) * The Corporation For Public Broadcasting (2012-present) * Viewers Like You (2012-present) * The Rite Aid Foundation / KidCents (2016-present) * Heinz Family Foundation (2016-present) Characters ; Tiger family * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Daniel Striped Tiger * Grandpere Tiger * Margaret Tiger ; Cat family * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat ; Owl family * O the Owl * X the Owl ; The Royal Family * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie ; Museum-Go-Round family * Miss Elaina * Lady Elaine Fairchilde * Music Man Stan ; Other characters * Baker Aker * Teacher Harriet * Dr. Anna * Mr. McFeely * Trolley * Snowball * Ducky Episodes Background information to be added: the creation and production of the series The series was renewed for a second season in February 2011. It is one of the top three shows each month, as rated by moms.PBS Kids Renews ‘Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood’, Variety, February 11, 2014 Awards and nominations Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood has been nominated for and won several awards, including the following: ; 2013 nominations * Outstanding Achievement in Youth Programming, Television Critics Association2013 TCA Award Nominees, Television Critics Association, June 10, 2013 ; 2013 awards * Best Animated Series 2013, Kidscreen2013 Kidscreen Awards winners, Kidscreen, February 6, 2013 * Cynopsis Kids !magination Award for Preschool Series"Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood" Adds Retail Partners, Animation World Network, March 28, 2014 * Educational App (Honorable Mention from Cynopsis) * Marketing Campaign for TV series (Honorable Mention from Cynopsis) ; 2014 nominations * Outstanding Achievement in Youth Programming, Television Critics Association2014 TCA Award Nominees, Television Critics Association, May 27, 2014 ; 2014 awards * Parents' Choice Silver AwardParents' Choice Silver Award, Spring 2014 Television category * Prix Jeunesse International Selection * External links - games, videos and printables for kids - parents' section with additional activities and information References Category:TV shows Category:Programs Category:PBS Kids shows Category:List of programs Category:All shows Category:Current Shows Category:Fred Rogers Productions Category:9 Story